


The Misadventures of the Red White and Blue

by TheCosplayNerd



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4953250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCosplayNerd/pseuds/TheCosplayNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>England comes to visit America and get sent on a roller coaster of emotions. I don't own anything. Suggestive content and cussing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Misadventures of the Red White and Blue

"Iggy-San!" Came a shout, England cursed and spun to face the man who had shouted at him, before letting out a (manly) scream, as he was tackled and sent to the ground.

"America," England grunted, looking up at the smirking mouth, glittering blue eyes with the dorky glasses and the messy blond hair that all belong to the coffee and cheeseburger loving country.

"England, I'm surprised to see you here in my home town!" America exclaimed, England wiggled a bit before freezing as he realized what position they were in, America was sat on his stomach, knees on either side of England.

"Well . . . I decided to come . . . visit," England said slowly and carefully.

"That's great!" America exclaimed and continued grinning at England. England cleared his throat and tapped America's leg. America frowned.

"What?" America simply looked down, then back at England.

"Oh!" he said and scrambled up, holding his hand out to England. England took it and stood up, he started dusting himself off, America helped by grabbing England's hat and sticking it on the other's head, he straightened England's scarf. England bent down to tighten his Converse. When he straightened he found himself nose to nose with America. England blushed and stepped back.

"Come!" America exclaimed, grabbing one of England's bags, England grabbed the other.

"America where are we going?" England asked, following America, he just turned and flashed a smile at England. He led England to a red Lamborghini Veneno with white trim and blue hubcaps. England's jaw dropped.

"H-how, y-you . . . . wah?" America laughed at the speechless Brit, he opened England's door and took England's bags. England slid into the car and pulled the door shut. For America eating, like all the time, the inside was surprisingly clean. America got in the car a few seconds later. He started the car and 'Black in Black' by ACDC started blaring. England skyrocketed and then put a hand on his rapidly beating heart. America busted up laughing and turned down the music.

"Hold onto your hat," he said, mischief in his voice. America rolled down the windows, turned up the music and tore out of the parking lot. England screamed and put one hand on top of his head to hold his hat down while the other hand was trying to buckle his seatbelt.

"America! Slow down! America put on your seatbelt! America is this even legal!? AMERICA!" England screamed over 'Highway to Hell'. America laughed but as soon as he got onto the highway he slowed down, England's knuckles were white as he gripped his armrest. America continued to laugh as he buckled his seatbelt.

"What . . . what was that for?" England asked his voice shaking.

"Just wanted to scare you," America said still chuckling. "I'll be nice now."

"You better," England said. America grinned at England. England reached over and grabbed America's chin turning his head towards the road.

"Eyes on the road."


End file.
